


Special Delivery

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: All he wanted to do was make sure Stiles didn't lose his job but taking his best friend's last delivery turns out to be a lot more than Scott bargained for.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I kinda wrote this story in two for Scackson week. It's pretty sloppy and a tad cliche but I hope you all enjoy it all the same. Apologies about the hastily thought up shitty title.

“Fuck no!”

Scott peaks around the corner of the oven, hoping against all hope that Stiles isn’t about to get fired, again. Stiles and their manager, Finstock, are staring each other down. Finstock holding a fresh order aloof in his right hand. “I’m not sure what exactly made you think that you had a choice in the matter, Bilinski!”

Scott can tell Stiles is on the verge of a full on meltdown, that he’s just barely holding himself together. “You don’t get it, that guy is an arrogant dick! He lives at the very edge of our delivery route, in this stupidly huge building, he always complains that his pizza is cold, and never fucking tips.”

“I don’t see how that’s my problem. It’s the last order of the night, do it and you can head home right after.” From Finstock that’s basically a godsend, Scott’s surprised he hasn’t already written Stiles up already. 

“Not happening.” Stiles replies adamantly “I’ll help you close, I’ll clean everything in here my damn self but I’m not delivering that pizza.”

“Bilinski-“

“I’ll do it.” They both turn at his voice, likely so caught up they’d forgotten he was there at all. “Stiles offered to clean up, so let me take care of this one.”

Stiles is beaming at him, Finstock looks resigned as though he were looking for excuse to fire Stiles for good this time. 

“Fine.” Once he hands Scott the pizza box he strides past them both and to his office, where he promptly slams the door, loudly. 

“Scotty. You are the best bro a guy could ask for.” Scott absolutely does not smile, working here had been Stiles’ idea. He really doesn’t think he could handle the day to day of working at Beacon Hills Pizzeria without him. “So I know you love me all but you’re soo gonna regret this dude.”

Scott shrugs, grabbing his cap off the counter and placing it atop his head. 

“You kind of exaggerate a lot.” Stiles shoots him a look of mock offense. “He can’t be that bad.” 

Stiles smirks and it sends an unpleasant shiver down Scott’s spine. “Alright, I’ll send you the address and his floor number.”

“What about the room number?” Scott asks, pizza in hand and back to the door. 

“The asshole has his own floor.” Scott’s phone dings with Stiles message “Good luck, bro. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” And a part of Scott knows he should be wary, Stiles hates cleaning at closing time because Finstock always makes him stay late. The fact that he actually offered doesn’t sit well with Scott, best to just get it done.

 

Upon pulling up to the building, Scott has to admit with some degree of resignation that Stiles had not, in fact, been exaggerating. Scott hasn’t been uptown in at least a year, so he’s not sure if this luxury condo building had always been there. It’s at least twelve stories high and just the sight of it makes Scott hesitate, next time he’s going to leave it to Stiles.

There’s actually a doorman who greets Scott warmly as he lets him pass, the inside of the building is even more overwhelming. Scott hasn’t been anywhere this nice since he dated Allison in high school, her parents had always hated him for some reason Whether this was due to his family’s financial situation or if they just despised any guy who dated their daughter, he’ll simply never know. He wasn’t poor by any means but he’s painfully unaccustomed to such grandeur. The lobby of this building alone had to be at least twice the size of the apartment he and Stiles share off campus. He’s unsurprised when another man in a spotless uniform greets him inside the elevator. “What floor will you be visiting?”

Scott glances at his phone. “Looks like eleven.”

“Ah yes, Mr. Whittemore truly loves his cheap pizza.” The man says it casually and Scott isn’t quite sure if he should take it as an insult or not. In the end he decides to let it go and wait patiently as the elevator ascends, trying his best not to feel somewhat self conscious. He very aware that he smells strongly of pizza, there’s a sizable tomato sauce stain on the front his shirt but at least it blends with his uniform. His black slacks are caked with flour and numerous other things he’d really rather not think about. All in all Scott’s never felt more underdressed in his life. 

After what feels like an eternity the elevator doors slide open and yes, it opens to a short hallway at the end of which is only a single door. It’s beginning to feel like something out of a horror movie. Scott suddenly has a very vivid image of himself being flung out of a window and becoming nothing but a red stain on the asphalt below.

With more apprehension than he’d like to admit, Scott makes his way to the door. At first, when he rings the doorbell there’s nothing and Scott thinks this trip may have been all for naught. Then he hears the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps approaching, once unlocked the door is practically yanked out open. 

“You’re late again-” The guy, Jackson, from the name on the order stops mid sentence, giving him a none to subtle once over not that Scott minds the appreciation in his gaze. “You are not the guy they usually send.” Jackson is nothing like he was expecting, from the way Stiles made it sound Scott had anticipated some horrible old man like that their high school teacher Harris. Jackson is, for lack of a better sentiment, ridiculously hot.

Why he’d chosen to answer the door without a shirt is beyond him but Scott isn’t exactly about to complain. “Yeah,the usual guy was busy.” And Scott’s just standing there holding the pizza while Jackson continues to stare at him, wallet nowhere in sight. This isn’t to say Scott doesn’t enjoy the taut line of his hips in what looks like a very soft pair of blue pajama bottoms. Jackson clears his throat, looking smug when Scott has to force himself to meet his stunningly blue eyes “Umm, that’ll be sixteen-ninety five.” 

Leaning against the doorframe, Jackson crosses his arms and smiles in a way that leaves Scott blushing like a damn virgin. “Why don’t you come in and I’ll get the cash for you, okay?”

Scott’s knows he shouldn’t. Finstock instigated a distinct policy against entering customers homes after Stiles had gone missing in the middle of a shift. After several complaints of no show pizzas, Scott had finally called Stiles to find that he’d hooked up with some guy named Derek. That had been the first time Finstock had fired him. 

“You coming or what?” At this Jackson turns and all but flaunts his perky backside, leaving the door wide open for Scott. If anyone were to ask, Scott would say the only reason he goes in is to make sure that he follows through with his delivery. It’s a pitiful excuse. One Scott himself can hardly believe but he goes in all the same, shutting the door as he goes resigning to the choice he’s made. 

“Wow.” Jackson’s condo is massive. Easily dwarfing his apartment and probably a small portion of the university campus itself, Scott finds himself standing in a wide open space. The walls are stark white, while the floor is made of what seems to be impressively glossy maplewood. Scott really tries not to be flabbergasted when Jackson leads him into a kitchen that looks like something out of those ludicrous dramas Stiles likes bingeing when he’s high. 

He sets the pizza box down on a counter made of polished marble, and turns to find Jackson watching him expectantly. “I didn’t think you’d actually come in.” He steps closer, slamming his hands down on either side of Scott’s waist and crowding him against the counter. “Glad you did. You’re a lot cuter than loudmouth you guys usually send.”

And Scott knows he should be defending Stiles but with Jackson leaning in so close, it’s becoming extremely hard to form coherent thought. He’d back away if he could because this really isn’t something Scott does, hook-ups have never really offered much for him. Least of all with customers, to say he’s nervous would be a massive understatement. “You’re gonna pay for the pizza, right?”

Jackson arches a meticulously trimmed eyebrow and smiles before cupping Scott through his work pants. “Does it really look like I’ll have a problem paying for a fucking pizza?” 

“N-no. I think you’ll be fine.” Jackson practically purrs into his neck, teeth lightly scraping against his skin. Scott’s understandably embarrassed by how quickly he gets hard at Jackson’s touch, the blonde skilled fingers tugging softly at Scott’s belt. With practiced ease, Jackson falls to his knees without a sound and mouths hungrily at Scott’s clothed erection. “You don’t talk much do you?” Before Scott can respond Jackson has his pants open and his cock shivers at the first brush of open air on his hot flesh. “Really hoping you’re not a quickshot.” Jackson rubs his nose along the length of Scott’s cock, inhaling deeply and curling his fingers around him “I’d like to make this last.” When Jackson’s tongue darts out, tasting the precome glistening at his tip, Scott feels his knees threaten to give out beneath him. “Think you can handle that, big guy?”

“Yeah. I can do that.” At the moment Jackson, could ask him just about anything and Scott would readily agree. 

“Good. You reek of marinara, by the way.” Jackson smirks up at him, giving Scott’s cock a particularly hard squeeze. Scott hisses between gritted teeth and he can’t possibly look down not with Jackson grinning up at him, so damn pleased at the effect he’s having. “You’re fucking me before you get out of here.” Jackson’s tone leaves no room for discussion, it’s a significantly more than Scott expected but he’s in no position to deny him. When he takes Scott into mouth it’s like the world singles down to the wet heat of Jackson’s lips against his cock. 

It’s been a few months since Scott’s been with anyone, so he can’t be blamed for being unable to hold back the desperate moan that tears itself from his throat. He quickly learns that Jackson is a just as much of a tease as he looks. He’s only taken about half of Scott’s length, purposefully swirling his tongue around the head of his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. Jackson holds his gaze, moaning around him and suddenly Scott stop himself any longer. He quickly takes hold of a surprised Jackson’s head and drives his cock fully into Jackson’s mouth until he feels the blond’s chin against his balls. It’s like heaven, the sweetest form of sin that Scott’s denied himself for far too long. Then Jackson starts to gag and Scott realizes what he’s done and pushes him off “fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Chill, I liked it.” His voice is rough and hoarse, knowing he’s responsible makes Scott’s cock twitch in anticipation. Jackson’s lips are shiny and spit slick, Scott really wants to kiss but he’s not sure if that’s something he’s allowed to do. “I never got your name.”

It’s barely even a question but Scott still laughs. “Kinda something you ask before blowing someone.”

Jackson huffs and blows lightly on at his length and Scott can’t help but shiver “I don’t hear you complaining. Now what’s your name, pizza boy?”

“Scott.”

“Nice to meet you, Scott.” Jackson flicks his tongue to catch a droplet of precome like he’s hungry for it. “Stop holding back, not only can I take it but I want it and FYI,” Jackson grabs Scott’s wrists placing his hands gingerly atop his own head “I always get what I want.” 

Scott’s beginning to see why Stiles finds this guy so annoying but he’s certainly not going to call moment on his arrogance right now. Jackson doesn’t wait for Scott to make the first move, instead his mouth opens taking just the tip between his sinful lips. Scott is more than happy to take the incentive from there, he goes slow at first just testing how much Jackson can take. He’s trying to make up for earlier but Jackson’s impatient. He shoves Scott’s pants the rest of the way down and palms at the meat of his ass, urging Scott deeper into his own throat. “Fuck.”

He can feel Jackson smile around him and decides quickly that if Jackson wants him to stop holding back, he might as well just give in. Scott pulls himself free of Jackson’s mouth, both surprised and delighted at the immediate whimper of loss. Jackson almost stands to complain but Scott shoves him back down to his knees with ease, kicking off his shoes and stepping out his pants. Scott pushes Jackson, who hurriedly stumbles backwards on his knees, until his back meets a massive refrigerator promptly the size of Scott’s closet back home. Scott can’t help but find it interesting how quiet Jackson has become, how he never quite closes his mouth leaving himself ready for Scott. “You like being told what to do. Don’t you?”

Jackson doesn’t answer right away, so Scott steps forward dangling his cock tantalizingly before him and that definitely gets his attention. “You haven’t told me to do anything.”

Scott knows he’s got him. “But you want me to?”

Begrudgingly, Jackson nods. “Yes, okay? I do.” 

The rush of power is unexpected but Scott doesn’t allow himself to dwell on it. “Open your mouth.” And Jackson does, parting his lips so willingly, it’s electrifying how obedient he’s willing to be for a complete stranger. “Keep it open.” Scott takes his cock into his hand, pushing ever so slowly into Jackson’s waiting mouth. He can see Jackson struggling, like the weight of Scott on his tongue just isn’t enough and Scott might just be enjoying it a tad too much. He doesn’t move, though every fiber of his being wants nothing more than to fuck Jackson’s pretty mouth and come down his throat. But this is unexplored territory for Scott, he’s never had someone who takes pleasure in being denied what they want as much as Jackson clearly does. Scott hasn’t paid it much mind but he can see the tent of Jackson’s erection in his pajamas, no doubt waiting for permissions to touch himself. “Okay, you can suck me now.” 

No sooner than the words leave his Scott’s mouth, Jackson swallows his cock whole like there’s nothing more he wants in the world. Scott moans in earnest at the sight Jackson, tears in eyes as he sinks down on Scott’s cock until his nose is buried in Scott’s pubes. He braces a hand against the refrigerator above Jackson’s head while the other tangles in his hair, tugging just hard enough to be painful. Jackson doesn’t pull away so he doesn’t stop, he snaps his hips forward feeling himself hit the back of Jackson’s throat with every thrust. 

“So good for me.” Jackson groans low in his throat at the praise, Scott takes a mental note of every little sound he makes. “Touch yourself.” Jackson’s whimpers and when frees his aching cock, Scott’s not surprised to find that it’s just as pretty as the rest him. His cock is an angry shade of red at being denied so long, Jackson hollows his cheeks sucking hard as he takes himself into his hand. He doesn’t go fast like Scott thought he would, no Jackson strokes his cock in a languid pace that is undeniably torture. He doesn’t want to come like this Scott realizes with sudden certainty but that’s okay, Scott can't wait to see him come undone. He can feel his orgasm building but finishing now is out the question, Jackson doesn’t fight when he pulls away and drags him to his feet. When their lips meet it's every bit as good as Scott thought, Jackson returns the kiss with ferocious zeal biting Scott’s lower lip and sucking on it hard. “Fuck you’re hot,” Scott pulls him close, relishing in the feel of the Jackson’s warmth against his own “get on the counter.”

Jackson pauses. “Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much that cos-” 

“Get on the counter, Jackson. Now.” Jackson stares him down but Scott doesn’t budge, he shrugs off his pajamas bottoms and hops up on the counter. Scott’s genuinely shocked at how much Jackson’s obedience turns him on, at how readily he presents himself to Scott. Jackson is a whole new form of temptation, Scott can’t resist giving his ass a hard smack and he grins when Jackson arches into it. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Scott’s peels off the remainder of his uniform and places his palms on Jackson’s waist.

He pulls until Jackson is perched on the counter’s edge, kneading his fingers into Jackson’s thigh and maybe just admiring the view. “Hey, I know my ass is amazing but if you don’t do something I swear I’ll kick you out right now.” Scott probably shouldn’t laugh but it’s hard not to when Jackson whines like that. He decides to take mercy on him, slowly spreading his cheeks apart and dragging his tongue against Jackson’s twitching hole.

The way Jackson moans is like a drug, every little noise urges him on. He’s not the least bit surprised that Jackson is completely shaved, his ass looking perfect, plump, and so smooth to the touch. Scott gives another tentative lick, biting at Jackson’s ass hard enough that he can already see a number of bruises forming on his skin.  
Jackson howls in pleasure, back arching, he whispers Scott’s name begging for more. Sweat rolls down his back, Scott’s hopelessly enamored with the taste of his skin, the feel of him beneath Scott’s lips. He’s done waiting. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“Fucking finally.” Maybe his impatience isn’t such a bad thing. Jackson’s cock leaks with precome as he hops down off the counter, grabbing Scott’s hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. 

Jackson doesn’t give him to chance to admire his enormous living room but he’ll take the consolation prize of watching Jackson’s ass as he yanks Scott along. Jackson’s bedroom is lavish and self indulgent, his canopy bed itself could easily fit four or more people. Drapes hang between the posts, creating an illusion of sweeping blue waves along it’s sides. The comforter sheets are a milky white with extravagant gold patterns, most surprising is the menagerie of stuffed animals sitting atop the bed. 

It’s enough to make Jackson blush, he freezes and staring forlornly at his bed. “Fuck, I was not expecting company or I would’ve put those away.” 

Scott smirked, wrapping his arms around Jackson and kissing the nap if his neck. “I think it’s cute.” Which is true because Scott can think of few things more adorable than Jackson sleeping in a pile of stuffed animals.

“Shut up.”

Enough teasing. His breathe ghost against Jackson’s ear “condom and lube, now.” Jackson snaps to attention and darts across the room to a nightstand next to his bed, digging around before apparently finding what they need. He returns quickly, handing Scott a brand of lube he doesn’t recognize and a packet of Louis Vuitton condoms. “Good boy.” For a moment he thinks he’s overdone it when he reaches out, patting Jackson’s head but when Jackson nuzzles against his hand he stops worrying. “You wanna get yourself ready for me?”

“Yes.”

How far can he take this? Scott steps closer, noticing now that he’s just barely taller than Jackson. “Yes, what?” 

Jackson hesitates, so Scott kisses him slowly, silently trying to convey that Scott will never judge him for what he wants. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Scott feels like he’s been punched in the gut, he’d been expecting Sir maybe even Master by how eager Jackson was to please. This is an unexpected shock, one that makes Scott’s cock pulse with an unprecedented amount of need. Jackson immediately catches the effect he’s had but Scott doesn’t give him the chance to comment. Scott steps past Jackson and makes himself comfortable amid the pile of stuffed animals on his bed, lounging back and squirting a dollop of lube into his hand. He tosses the onto the bed directly in front of himself and looks to Jackson expectantly. “Shouldn’t you be doing something?” 

Jackson doesn’t need to be told twice, especially when Scott starts stroking his cock, the lube making his already impressive length glisten so beautifully. He crawls onto the bed, snatching up before turning his back to Scott. As much as he’d like to watch Scott play with his cock, he gets the feeling Scott will enjoy watching Jackson finger himself more. Jackson presses himself against the bed, face down with his hips raised high for Scott to see as he slides in a single finger. 

If the sharp intake of breathe is anything to go by, he knows he made right call. Truth be told, Jackson would be fine letting Scott fuck him without any prep. He’d have enjoyed feeling himself shuffling painfully once Scott was done him, feeling dirty and used but sated. But Scott is clearly too nice to do that, Jackson is pleased to see that he has some penchant for control or this would’ve just been another disappointing fuck. “Add another.”

Jackson can imagine the look on his face, he wants to look back but instead he does as he’d told like the good boy he wants to be for his Daddy. He spreads his legs wide and works a second finger into himself, grinding his cock against the sheets. Desperate for some form of friction and burying his face into the sheets to keep from moaning too loudly. “Daddy, please. I can’t wait.”

He feels the bed dip and the touch of Scott’s breathe on his neck. “Are sure you’re ready?” Scott caresses the swell of his ass, nudging Jackson’s hand and pushing in deeper “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

The genuine concern in Scott’s voice is disarming, Jackson wants nothing more than to please him in any and every way that he can. “Yes, I’m sure. Now hurry up and fuck me!”

Scott kisses the top of his head, curling an arm under his torso and settling a hand against Jackson’s throat. “Ask nicely.” 

Jackson pushes back until his back is flush against Scott’s chest. “Please fuck me, Scott. I need you inside me.”

“That’s my boy.” And Jackson really wants that to be true, he knows relatively nothing about this boy but he’s willing to give everything he has. He hears the telltale sound of the condom wrapper being torn open, next thing he knows Scott’s there looming over him. Scott’s significantly different than most of the guys Jackson has been with.

He always enjoyed giving up control but some guys didn’t know when to let up, Scott’s still being gentle with him. He should be mad. Yet when Scott’s hand closes around his throat and he simultaneously pushes inside, Jackson feels all his worries fall away if only for a moment. Jackson breathe catches in his throat, he sees stars, and Scott’s barely evening moving but he’s never felt more complete. 

Maybe, it’s because he hasn’t been with another guy in a while. But Scott still finds himself nearly overwhelmed by the tight heat of Jackson’s body enveloping his cock, like they fit together so perfectly. He knows he can’t take this slow, Jackson doesn’t complain when he pulls back and slams back home with a satisfying snap of his hips. Jackson braces himself on all fours, pushing back into Scott and trying to stave off his orgasm. “Are you close, baby?” Jackson absolutely doesn’t whimper at his voice. “Are you gonna come for Daddy?”

Jackson practically growls, Scott has figured him far too easily. He can’t come this soon, no he needs to have more time to enjoy this more but stills asks. “Can I?”

Scott smacks his ass, running a hand down his back, thrusting harder and faster causing Jackson to lose any chance at coherent thought. “Can I, what?” Scott’s knows he just a little drunk on power but he doesn’t know how long he’ll be able to have this, however brief he wants to savor this time with Jackson. 

“Can I please come for you, Daddy?” Jackson’s never let himself go quite like this before, certainly never asked for permission to come from anyone before. It’s a new sort of thrill that Jackson really wants to explore further if given the opportunity. 

“Go ahead Jackson, do what you told me.” Scott rakes his nails down Jackson’s back, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise “stop holding back.”Jackson takes it as a command from on high, unable to disobey he comes touched spilling his load onto the sheets below. Even as his body quakes with glow of his orgasm, Jackson silently curses himself for staining his new silk sheets. Suddenly Scott pulls out, he makes quick work of flipping Jackson onto his back and straddling his chest, tearing off the condom.

Jackson watches with rapt enthusiasm as Scott strokes his cock, it’s the first time he’s really had the chance to admire Scott’s body. To say he’s beautiful would be understandment, he may not be as defined as Jackson but he’s truly a sight to behold. It’s a fucking waste for him to cover it up in that shitty uniform, he’s briefly considers buying out the pizzeria just to change it. Maybe have Lydia design something better for them. Scott tugs at his hair, anchoring him in the moment looking down at him with unabashed interest. “You want it, Jackson?”

“Yes Daddy.” Scott growls in a way that is absolutely feral and when he comes, Jackson basks in the gift he’s been given. Scott’s hand is a blur on his cock, he whole body shakes with the force of his orgasm sweeping through him. The warm wet splash of Scott’s cum against his face is nothing short of divine, he doesn’t even resist when Scott reaches down to rub it into his skin. Scott collapses on the his back next to Jackson, he’s breathing hard and his eyes are heavy with fatigue. “If you’re going to fall asleep, how about we at least get under the covers?”

Scott smiles, goofy and carefree “is that okay? I can leave if you want me to.”

Jackson turns on his side, laying a hand on Scott’s chest. “I don’t want you leave.”

Scott grins and Jackson defiantly ignores the flutter in his stomach. “Awesome but what am them?”

He’s pointing at Jackson’s collection of stuffed animals, they suddenly seem out of place as if they’d bore witness to something remarkably unspeakable. Jackson sighs and gets up, the familiar ache in lower back is pleasant and fresh “stay there, I’ll put them away.”

Scott’s beaming at him for some reason. “You said them.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Does that mean they all have names?” Scott looks excited at the prospect.

Jackson blanches and begins snatching them off the bed one by one and shoving them into a closet Scott hadn’t noticed before. “Shut up, get under the damn covers and go to sleep.”

Smiling Scott decides to let it go, when Jackson turns back to the bed Scott’s holding the covers back, waiting for him. After switching off the lights, he happily slides into bed with Scott; even if he doesn’t usually allow his one nights stands to stay over. “Something just occured to me.”

“And what might that be? I’d actually like to go to sleep.”

“That guy in elevator is probably wondering why I’m still here.”

Jackson laughs and Scott is really unprepared by how much he enjoys it. “Greenberg? He know pretty much everything that happens in this building. Don’t worry, he’s probably just gossip with owner again.”

“Oh okay.” Scott spoons against him and it’s almost enough to get him hard again but no, maybe in the morning. “Goodnight Jackson.”

“Goodnight Scott.” He could get used to having this guy around.


End file.
